LED lights have been widely used to the life due to the advantages of long service life, high efficiency, energy saving and safe. And the portable LED lights are generally used for outdoor lighting or charging external devices and so on due to the advantages of small size and easy to carry. However, the existing portable LED lights have some disadvantages as follows: after being fixed to a holder, the portable LED light is hard to be adjusted freely, and even its angle can be adjusted, it is hard to be fixed at a certain angle after being adjusted.